


A Demon and The Mortal

by 8BeepBoop8



Series: My Lover Is A Demon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon Tony Stark, Human Loki, I’m really bad at tags, Loki tries to help, M/M, Sick Demon Tony Stark, Tony isn’t good with being sick, i do not own marvel or its characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Tony is a demon and demons can’t get sick until he does. Loki is a human that wants to get back at his brother so he does what any normal person does summon a demon. Of course he doesn’t want to sell his soul so he comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My Lover Is A Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Demon and The Mortal

“Jarvis, You we’re supposed to watching out for me” Tony whined wrapping himself in the heavy blanket making himself a little blanket burrito. Jarvis the amazing Imp moved a cold wet rag onto his forehead and pulled the blanket tighter around Tony. 

Making sure Tony’s wings and tail were snug in the blanket. The impossible had happened Tony Stark the amazing, powerful, demon... had gotten The Flu. His room was a mess tissues on the table and bedsheets, cough drops wrappers littering the floor, and a trash can pulled up to the side of his bed.

“ Sir, you’re a full grown demon” Jarvis told him rolling his eyes knowing Tony couldn’t see him “You can look after yourself”. Tony groaned his head was pounding, his nose was stuffed up, his throat was sore, his muscles were achy and his stomach hurt. Tony wanted nothing more then to stay in his fuzzy pajama bottoms, t-shirt and just lay in his sick bed.

Yet he had to make his deals with whatever mortals summoned. When Tony started to get up Jarvis gave Tony a worried look “Sir, Please just rest today” he sighed. “Jarvis I can’t” Tony told him. Slowly Tony put his suit on. Black button down and red blazer, and Blacks and red striped tie. Not to long after Tony (of course) got summoned.

“What is that you wish mortal?” Tony asked cringing at how hoarse his voice was. “Money, a new house?” He asked. The mortal shook his head he had black hair and green eyes. “Are you okay?” The mortal asked and honestly Tony wasn’t. His stomach was beginning to turn uncomfortably. Why hadn’t he listen to Jarvis? Tony suddenly lunged for the trash can near the mortals bed and starting emptying his stomach into it. Tony felt a hand be placed on his back and rub gentle circles into it. Tony sighed wiping his mouth with his sleeve “I’m Sorry” Tony apologized. Wow Tony apologizing he must be really sick.

“What do you wish for?” He asked. “You just threw up in my trash can and that’s all you have to say?” The mortal asked. “My name is Loki” the mortal said “And I wanted revenge on my brother but...” Loki spoke. “I didn’t really want to sell my soul” he admitted. Tony raised an eyebrow “So what will you give me?” He asked “Have you ever been sick before?” Loki asked and at this point Tony had reached his limit “No” he admitted. “You get revenge on my brother for me” Loki told him “I wait on you hand and foot until your better”. Tony had to admit it was tempting “Deal” Tony spoke and teleported home with Loki.

Jarvis was shocked to see Loki “Who are you?” Jarvis asked as Tony collapsed on his bed with a groan. “My name is Loki” he told Jarvis. “Jarvis” the Imp introduced himself as. Jarvis assumed Loki had made some deal with Tony and it ended Loki in this position. Loki went to make tea The Imp Jarvis not far behind.

“Does he even have tea?” Loki mumbled to himself but Jarvis seemed to hear him. “No, Sir doesn’t” Jarvis Told him “He does have soup though”. Loki turned around to look at the Imp “Where?” He asked “last cabinet on the right” Jarvis spoke and Loki nodded. “Thanks Jarvis” Loki spoke and Jarvis nodded. Loki opened the Can of soup and started heating it up. Jarvis and Loki both jumped when they heard Tony sneeze then a loud bang followed by a string of curses.

Jarvis and Loki ran into Tony’s room to see all his belongings thrown across the floor. “JA-vis” Tony rasped out obviously trying not to sneeze again. Jarvis pulled at Loki’s ankle causing him to backup while he went back to join his Demon charge. Loki heard three more sneezes and loud bangs before he assumed it was safe to head back in. Loki walked to Jarvis sitting next to Tony a sympathetic look on his face while Tony grabbed some tissues and blew his nose. Loki walked out of the room and came back with the soup he had made.

Tony looked between Loki and The bowl unconsciously lifting his hand to rest on his stomach. Loki understood eating wasn’t a fun idea when sick. He could only assume it was worse when you were a demon.

Loki really hoped it wasn’t the soup that made Tony sick but it had to have been something. Loki was once again rubbing circles into Tony’s back as he heaved into a (different) trash can. 

Tony sighed “You know...I normally would never let a mortal touched me” he told Loki “Even if we had a deal.” Loki froze suddenly feeling rather awkward.

A few hours later Tony was in bed Loki sitting on the edge of his bed Loki placed a kiss to Tony’s burning forehead. “Feel better soon” he whispered and got up to leave.

”Will do” Tony’s hoarse voice ran through the room making Loki freeze “Next time I want a real kiss though”. 


End file.
